The Celebrate Book
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Max (Pokemon) (from Pokemon) *Bagheera - SpongeBob Squarepants *Baloo - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Baloo as Coconuts Monkey - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Kaa - Alejandro (Total Drama) *Shere Khan - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *King Louie - Genie (Aladdin) *Flunkey - Dodo (Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy The Vultures - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi) *Shanti - Bonnie (from Pokemon) *Colonel Hathi - Frosty Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) *Hathi Junior - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Winifred - Lindsay (Total Drama) *The Elephants - Clowns (Dumbo) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Little Bear (Little Bear) *Slop Elephant - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) *Elephant With silly Grin - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Elephant with a fly - Ichabod Crane (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Elephant with a hair - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Elephant with a smash after nose crash - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Buglar the Elephant - Jeremy (The Sceret of NIMH) *The Deer - Buneary (Pokemon) *Akela - Ludwig von Drake (Wonder of Color) *Rama - Donald Duck (Disney) *Raksha - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Adult Wolf - Fireside Girls and Jim Crow and His Brothers (Phineas and Ferb) *The Wolf Pack - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Wolf Cubs - Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby (Ducktales: The Movie) *Baby Mowgli - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Gallery: Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Mowgli 814.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Bagheera KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Baloo Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Baloo as Coconuts Monkey Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Kaa Constantine.png|Constantine as Shere Khan Genie.jpg|Genie as King Louie Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Flunkey Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as The Monkeys Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png|Scuttle, Iago, Zazu, and Friend Owl as The Vultures Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie as Shanti Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg|Frosty as Colonel Hathi 192708.jpg|Dexter as Hathi Junior Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Winfred Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Clowns as The Elephants Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as The Elephant whispering to Winifred Little Bear.jpg|Bear as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle Francis-0.jpg|Francis as Slop Elephant Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Battle Damaged Elephant Bonkers_304.gif|Bonkers as Elephant With silly Grin Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Elephant with a Fly Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Elephant with a hair Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Disctard Elephant Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant with a smash after nose crash Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Buglar the Elephant Dawn's Buneary.jpg|Buneary as The Deer Ludwig Von Drake in House of Mouse.jpg|Professor Ludwig as Akela Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Rama Daisy duck 2013.png|Daisy Duck as Raksha Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Adult Wolf Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Wolf Pack Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby as Wolf Cubs Buttercup.png|Buttercup as Baby Mowgli (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof